


Carnation Pink

by ireallyneedthosestamps



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: I'm sorry for the puns, M/M, Post Hiatus, Public Humiliation, fobcc challange, kinda bsdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallyneedthosestamps/pseuds/ireallyneedthosestamps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick didn't fucking sign up for this when him and Pete were chatting last week about "maybe stepping it up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnation Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Took a little break working on my other fics to do a short story for the fobcc on tumblr. My subject was patrick and carnation pink, so of course the first thing that came to mind was his abnormally pink lips. Thanks for reading and as always feedback would be g9

“Oh _hell_ no,” Patrick yells as he stares into the mirror.

Almost immediately, Pete squeezes himself into the two by two bus bathroom. “Come on man, you look good as fuck in that shade.”

“I am not going to today’s interviews in fucking pink lipstick.”

“Carnation pink lipgloss, for the record,” Pete counters, pulling the tube out of his pocket. “And if you don’t wear it all day, I’m going to room with Andy at the next hotel.” He waggles his eyebrows. Patrick reluctantly takes the tube from Pete.

“Fuck you,” he mumbles.

“You know it babe,” Pete wedges himself back out the door, leaving Patrick with his own reflection. God, his lips stand out more than his awkwardness in high school. It’ll definitely show up on the cameras. But, if he has to…

Patrick shoves the lipgloss tube in his pocket, just in case it rubs off throughout the day, takes a deep breath, and heads into the lounge.

 

“Hey, um…” Joe trails off.

Patrick turns his back to him, grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge. “Fuck off, our lord and savior Pete is making me wear it.”

Before Joe can respond, Patrick hears laughter from behind him. He turns to see Andy snickering at him, but he happily retreats back into the bunks when he receives a Patrick Glare. 

Patrick sighs and plops down next to Joe on the couch. 

“Are you, like, gonna wear that all day, dude?” Joe asks.

Patrick shakes his head. “Every fucking interview. Don’t say anything about it or Pete’s gonna kill me.” Kill isn’t the right word, he thinks to himself. But he doesn’t want to talk about that in front of Joe, obviously. No homo with the bros.

Joe nods sympathetically. Soon after, they all leave the bus and walk over to the building where they’ll be guests on some radio show none of them remember the name of. Except maybe Andy, who’s still not able to look Patrick in the face long enough to talk to him.

Pete nudges him. “You look good, baby,” he whispers in his ear, “accidentally” brushing his hand across Patrick’s pants. He turns to smack him, but as soon as Pete came, he wentz, and busies himself with snapchat.

I guess Patrick will survive.


End file.
